


An Unlikely Meeting

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [3]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: In which Michael Myers unknowingly stumbled upon the guarded grounds of Camp Crystal Lake.





	An Unlikely Meeting

Michael by no means is simple minded, but he's clearly lost in the middle of a forest as the sun sets in the distance.

A walk, he wanted a walk. Waiting for the day known as Halloween to approach.

Soon becoming frustrated with himself and his surroundings. He continued in one direction, his steps slowing as his eyes gaze at the large lake ahead.

The urge to grab his knife that hid snugly in his pocket overwhelmed him as his eyes caught movement of the teenagers that were near the shore.

It broke the serenity of the place, that's one thing.

Michael slipped his hand into the pocket, grabbing onto the handle of his butcher knife. Guess it's nice having such a huge pocket- even if the handle sticks out a bit.

He unwrapped the blade (cause he prefers _not_ having a hole in his pocket) from its thick cloth. Stuffing it into the pocket before walking silently along the treeline, knife raised menacingly.

He paused, why on earth was he being so... aggressive? Slowly his hand holding the knife lowered to his side. It's not _time_ yet.

He doesn't feel the need to kill them as strong as before, but it was definitely still there. Almost to lost in thought, he barely realized that the teens were walking in his general direction- to a path he was near.

Backing up, away from the path. He turned, walking away with precision without much noise; other than the breathing.

He faced where the group were after he gained distance.

Observe, and stalk. That's what he does, and does best. Killing comes after.

His gaze was caught by one of the females of the group, the one wearing a bikini with a bright pink towl wrapped around her.

Waving her companions off, she walked away from them. And to where he was standing- well previously standing.

Choosing to move from sight when she turned her head away. If she was going to him, he could either hide from her or face her- and stab her through that skull.

Stalking away, he watched her approach where she saw him. The brunette looking around questioningly, "hello? Is... is anyone there?"

Her shoulders slumped after a few moments. Michael caught her muttering, "dammit, am I seeing things now?"

His grasp on his knife tightened as he watched her turn her back to him. _Now_ , now would be such a _perfect_ time. Before he could even take 2 steps forward, a thrown machete lodged it's way into the side of her skull.

Michaels nerves spiked, tensing all over. He didn't realize there was someone else?

It seems as _he_ did see the Shape stalking the girl either.

He was taller than Michael, a dirtied jacket hung over him. And an even more battered hockey mask covered his face.

Confusion fell over the Shape. Who in hell was he? His intrest moved to the hockey mask wearing man, Michael's figure soon joining the shadows of the trees around him.

•▪¤▪•

Jason fumed in anger and annoyance, another group of people decided it was okay to wonder to the abandoned camp for fun and excitement.

Jason attended to his mother as soon as he woke up. Making sure nothing was out of place- that everything was there.

When he went to patrol around the camp is when the 2 cars pulled into the empty parking lot. 7 teenagers filed out of the vehicles, laughing and talking loudly to each other.

4 of them went to the lake around sunset.

When the girl wandered off, only his mother knows why, is when he found his perfect chance.

As soon as she was far enough, he watched her in confusion as she called out into the forest. Wa- was there someone else here too?

Jason though didn't hesitate to throw the machete to the girl as she turned to walk back.

It gave a satisfying crack and the brunette fell to the ground with a thud. Birds flying from the trees nearby.

The killer walked to her body with a huff. Pulling his machete out and he felt satisfied being able to get one of them.

He'd get more when it was completely dark, it's his cover.

Although Jason never noticed the gaze of a certain white-masked stalker.

Jason grabbed the girl, tossing her over his shoulder and lugging her towards one of the empty cabins. Planning to set her body to be found later. He'd go after the next unexpected teen to wander off. Or pair who would leave for privacy. 

He traveled towards the main lodge the group was staying. Watching from behind trees as some of the teens danced behind the windows panes.

He needs to make a move.

•▪¤▪•

Michael managed to find an old map of the place, a rusty nail hammered at the top as it was stuck to a tree. Staring at the paper as he tried figuring out exactly which part of the forest he's in.

That's when he saw a sloopy doodled of a cabin. If he wasn't focusing on it so much he'd probably would have missed it since it was marked near the very corner and barely visible. Slightly annoyed as this map barely helped him know where _he_ exactly was right now.

Grunting in frustration he ripped the map from the nail, folding it and stuffing it in his empty pocket.

He continued to trek through the forest. Minutes passed, and the moon shined brightly in the sky.

Michael found himself at a small clearing, and what do you know- a makeshift shed stood in the middle.

Tilting his head in curiosity he approached the shed. Immediately after stepping in the doorway was he greeted by the awful scent of a rotting corpse.

As he walked into the next room, he stared at the scene of a head that layed on a table. Candles set up and lit around the rotting head. A battered sweater was hung infront of the head as well.

 _A shrine?_ He didn't entirely want to question it. Moving his gaze from the head he looked around the small room.

A floorboards creaked behind him and Myers swung around. Hand instantly on his knife. He was pushed back against the wooden wall. A gloved hand wrapped around his neck as the hockey-masked male from before stare into the black sockets of his mask.

Michael's breathing was cut off as the hand squeezed. And the slightly shorter male rose his knife threateningly.

The other loosened his grip for a second. Enough for Michael to push him away, nearly making the other knock into the strange shrine.

Michael brushed himself off, watching the other as he backed out of the small shed.

Michael knew he entered the wrong place as soon as he was pushed against the wall.

The other male huffed, Michael saw as one visible eye from behind that hockey mask watched his movements.

The white-masked man didn't like backing down. But he had a certain caution with this other man he couldn't entirely place.

As he stepped outside, not turning his head away from the shed where the other was.

Michael watched him follow. A grunt escaping the hockey mask before Michael saw him glare at him.

Michaels fingers tapped along his knife handle. And his eyes flicked to the machete in the others hands before going back to meet his gaze.

Neither knew what happened. A mutal offering.

But neither made the move to attack each other.

So Michael turned away, and started walking off. Pulling out the old map, if that doodle meant that makeshift shed, then he could make his way back to Haddonfield after finding a road and a car.

Before taking 10 steps Michael heard shuffling behind him, glancing back he saw the other following him. Like a dog.

Michael raised a hand and shooed him, not prefering any company. The hockey masked male just cocked his head to the side, and Michaels let out a sigh through his nose.

The man suddenly perked up, making the Shape raise a brow under his mask.

The male began to write something in the dirt with his machete.

_J A S O N  V O O R H E E S_

Michael had to walk around to read the name. But shrugged as he grabbed a stick and wrote his own name in the dirt under Jason's.

_M I C H A E L  M Y E R S_

The other man seemed pleased by the return. Michael brushed it off and continued away.

 _"W-wa... it."_ The voice was quiet, and hoarse. Jason obviously hasn't spoken for a while. _"Hel-p."_

Michael turned to face him, head tilted down but eyes trained on the other. He tilted his head, Jason may have spoken, doesn't mean he will too.

_"K-ill them."_

Oh. That's what he wants.

Michael didn't agree but didn't refuse either. He does his killings during Halloween. But this man doesn't know that. Perhaps he'll never.

Michael gestured him to go on. And the man happily went ahead. Michael somewhat confused on his... more optimistic demeanor.

So Myers followed Jason, it'd actually be helpful having Jason lead. It's obvious he knew this place more than what meets the eye. Maybe he'd get Jason to show him the way back to Haddonfield.

•▪¤▪•

When his mother's voice alerted an intruder entering his makeshift shrine. He immediately set off in that direction as fast as he could.

When he arrived, the intruder was a male, shorter than him by a few inches. And a white mask. Jason entered, managing to make it a few feet before the floorboards creaked under his weight. The man spun around but before he could make a move Jason grabbed him in a choke hold. 

_**Jason! Do not harm him, I can see he could be very helpful with clearing out those teenagers. Don't provoke him.** _

Jason hesitated, giving the man the chance to gain space between them. He watched as the man stepped away, backing out of the shed.

He followed him after a few seconds, the white mask seemingly awaiting for him to come out of the shed.

A sort of peaceful agreement was made without words.

The male turned away, taking a few steps before Jason slowly followed him.

The man infront of him paused, glancing back. Motioning him to leave. Though Jason ignored the motion and tilted his head.

Before he lit up, brushing aside some fallen leaves and wrote his name in the dirt.

The other man walked around, standing next to Jason and looked at the messing writing.

Slowly the man grabbed a stick nearby and wrote what Jason presumed was his name. Michael Myers.

Content by the trade Jason felt confused when Michael walked away. Wait! Shouldn't he be helping him?

Jason rushed to stop him, his voice croaked as he spoke. _"W-wa... it."_ He focused as he tried to force the words out. He hasn't spoken in years. _"Hel-p."_

Michael turned to gaze at him. _"K-ill them."_ He mumbled.;

Michael turned, gesturing for Jason to walk past him. His mood brightened, he was happy that his mother wanted someone who was at least nice.

Jason skipped ahead, leading the way for Michael. Maybe they could be friends! No... his mother said that Michael'd only help him to get rid of those horrible campers.

Eventually they made it to the large cottage. His mother's voice rang through his head, **_Yes, Jason... You and that man must kill all of them. You can do that, Jason?_** He nodded. **_Good..._** ** _that's_** ** _my good boy._**

Jason turned to Michael, pointing to a small cabin down the trail. There were dimly lit lights illuminating through the window. Shadows seen going past the window. Then Jason pointed to Michael.

The male nodded slowly, walking away from Jason and going towards the cabin.

Jason spun on his heel, looking to the cottage and walking to the backdoor. Turning it to find it was unlocked, _stupid._ He thought as he walked inside, from upstairs he could hear moaning. Making him cringe, **_they're disgusting Jason. End them! Kill for mother._**

Jason went into the next room. All the lights in the bottom floor were off, so some of them were probably upstairs.

Quietly he made his way up, hand squeezing the machete in his grasp as he neared the first door.

•▪¤▪•

Why Michael'd do this is unknown. Wiping the blood from his knife as he stepped out of the small cabin. They were both asleep, an easy kill for him. He looked to the next cabin, not to far away as a candle in the window shined.

Might as well get it over with.

He turned the doorknob, pausing as he heard a gasp followed by a long groan.

Oh, _great_. Of course, he should've expected something like this. He really should have.

He refrained from opening the door, instead he moved to the window. As weird as it would be to others, he listened- patiently waiting for the two to be done. 

As soon as it ended, he heard the door open. A male teen stepped out, hair messy and missing a shirt.

He walked away from the cabin, going down the trail holding a flashlight.

Michael guessed wherever he was going was the bathrooms. He gazed into the window and saw the girl looking at her phone, a blanket lazily draped over her nude body. Music filled the room, and Michael could hear it even through the window. What fortune.

He went around, opening the now unlocked door silently and walked in. The girl called out when the floorboards creaked under his weight.

"Mikey~ is that you?"

He mused, that used to be his nickname. How poor for the girl not to turn around.

Raising his knife and swinging down to the girls throat as soon as she looked up at him. A silent scream before she stilled; dead.

Michael placed the knife on the nearby table. He took the girls body, looking around the room and just decided on shoving it under the bed.

He went to the corner of the room after taking his knife, his mask being the only thing that stood out if you looked hard enough.

Patience was the key, and Michael was nothing if not patient. Soon enough the male came back, looking around before shrugging and calling what Michael guessed was the girl's name.

"Jen?"

Michael took a step forward, but froze as Jason stepped through the door with a loud stomp. The sound startled the man, he turned; his face annoyed untill he set his eyes on the hockey mask wearing killer.

His eyes wide as saucers as Jason walked to him, grabbing him by the neck. The male in his grasp struggled poorly against his grip.

Jason threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and in a flash his boot crushed his skull. A loud crack echoed.

Michael walked out of the shadows, slightly impressed. Even he didn't expect the other to come out of nowhere.

Michael scraped the kitchen knife against the wall. Gaining Jason's attention.

He tilted his head as if to ask, _"when did you get here?"_

Michael turned to glance at the corner then looked back to Jason. The other nodded slowly.

The two made eye contact, Michael saw something flash in Jason's eye.

"T-hanks."

Michael nodded, brushing past Jason to exit the cabin. Jason followed him out, watching what the other were to do now.

Michael turned to face him, hesitation nipped at him. But he shook it off, it didn't matter. Not right now.

"I... need to g-et back to Haddonfield. Exit." It wasn't as bad as the first time he heard Jason speak. But his voice croaked slightly as the words poured out.

Jason looked slightly amazed as Michael spoke. But his shoulders slump as he processed his words.

After a moment, Jason nodded turning and walking away. He glanced back, and Michael was following.

So he kept walking, leading Michael to the exit road.

An arch crossed over it, 'Camp Crystal Lake' it read.

Michael started at the sign, then looked to Jason.

Michael nodded goodbye, Jason just watched as still as a cat waiting to pounce.

The white-masked man turned his back on the other, and the camp.

A silent farewell and the shape left. Making his way towards Haddonfield, or at least to find a car to drive there.

Perhaps, maybe one day... they'd meet again.

Untill that possibility, Michael had planning to do for his little sister.

•▪¤▪•

The police stared in shock and awe, a chill ran down their spines.

The air felt thick as they stared at the ground infront of them.

_J A S O N   V O O R H E E S_

Under it;

_M I C H A E L   M Y E R S_

This unnerved them to a great extent, the names were write differently. The 'Jason Voorhees' a bit more sloopy than the other. But they were clear.

"So they...?"

"Met each other? If this isn't some joke, then yes. I may have not seen them myself, but if those two were to be unleashed to kill everyone... it'd be horrible. To say the least."

They glanced at each other, "let's hope that doesn't happen."

Jason watched quietly as they gawked at his and his acquaintance's names. If they stepped closer to where his mother layed, he'd kill them. But so far his mother hadn't said a word to run his machete through them.

Maybe he'd be able to meet Michael again.

Maybe some day.


End file.
